


A.F.J.

by GauntletKnight



Series: Gauntlet Does Poetry [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historically Accurate, Poetry, Poor Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: AP US History, now with angst!





	A.F.J.

In every story, there has to be a hero  
Someone who rises when the odds for him are zero  
It's what you sought to be, and it's what you are  
But you wonder if you're nothing but a liar. 

A few flowers was what your first friend queried  
You finally got them, and with him they were buried 

Your family turned on you, two against one  
And together, they burned your heart to none.  
Then you were torn apart, by war and by pride  
Split personalities, each taking a side 

And you grew and grew, grew up too fast  
The childhood you missed out on, you wanted to last  
So you played dumb and turned into a regular class clown  
You thought you were funny, but the others looked down 

So what happened to your hero anyway?  
You wanted freedom, and you pushed him away.  
Only to be allied, fighting to win  
Never letting on, how much you missed him. 

You fought and you won, attacked and fought again  
Only to end up hurting your closest friend  
They said it would shorten the war by years  
But you only added what you did to your list of fears  
Fears that became almost too real but hit an obstruction  
When the world realized the principle of mutual destruction 

You're so young, yet so very old  
You desperately try to re-patch your soul  
But the subtle shift between carefree kid and dangerous adult  
Is enough to give even those who know you a jolt 

So God Bless the Land of the Free and Home of the Brave  
Because in the end, it's the hero that needs to be saved.


End file.
